


Writhing Darkness, Seething Light

by Black_Moon_Rising



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Moon_Rising/pseuds/Black_Moon_Rising
Summary: Ogichi Shirosaki and Kuroshio Shirosaki are twin vampires, purebloods and nobles in the paranormal world, their family cursed to forever serve the king of hell. Ichigo Ryukasai adopted son of Kyoukai Ryukasai is a very special young human whose parent's past is shrouded in mystery and importance. Where's this going? You'll have to read and find out because I don't even know.
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo/Kurosaki Ichigo/Original Character(s)





	Writhing Darkness, Seething Light

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know I haven't updated any of my stories recently, and I apologize I get so many ideas I have a hard time keeping up and then I get stuck on a certain one and go to a different one.  
> But today I have a different type of story, something new that I'll likely never try again once it's finished.
> 
> So with That, I Present.....
> 
> Writhing Darkness, Forget Me Not The Seething Light!

**PRO- The Light and the Darkness, What are you?**

_In this world we all drown, in this world, you will drown, and when your corpse floats to the bottom I will raise you anew and make sure our angel never falls. So said our Lord. Amen._

A young bright orange-haired priest prayed aloud “well-done young priest, did you know that particular prayer has a hidden meaning in it, nah, of course, you wouldn’t” a dark red-haired woman stated from one of the front benches, the orange-haired priest ran up and hugged the woman “you came to get me! Thanks, Kyoukai!” the young priest yelled “yeah, yeah come on Ichigo grab your things and let's go” the woman, Kyoukai, replied as Ichigo grabbed his backpack and followed 'this place makes me sick, I'm surprised it hasn't affected Ichigo yet’ Kyoukai thought glaring at the larger than usual church she noticed a blonde-haired priest in black robes glare at her angrily from a window high above the door and then walk away ‘you won’t stop me Kisuke Urahara, I swore to Isshin and Masaki I’d protect Ichigo and if that means I have to let a Black Blood claim him, I’ll do just that’ she added and turned her back and continued walking. 

~§~

“Kuro get yer’ ass up its nightfall and I'm starvin’” an albino vampire shouted banging on a pitch-black door “I'm up, I'm up…” 'Kuro’ replied followed by a thunk, the albino smacked the door open “up my ass, yer’ such a stubborn riser” he stated, walking over to a black-haired vampire who was face-planted and half slid off his king-sized bed and grabbed his hair “ow, ow, ow! Let go! let go!” Kuro shouted the albino vampire dropped him “you’re so mean Shiro!” Kuro stated standing up, Shiro laughed “and you're lazy” he stated before Kuro fell to the ground “Kuro!” Shiro shouted just as Kuro attacked him “dammit! Not again!” The albino added dodging a swing of claws “Kuro snap out of it” Shiro said swinging his claws at Kuro who quickly dodged and then leaped at Shiro **_“blood…”_ ** Kuro said, unaware of what he was doing, his voice sounded desperate and zombie-like “dammit Kuro, don’t make me use the serum” Shiro stated as Kuro deeply clawed his arm, Shiro growled and pulled out a syringe filled with a black liquid; Kuro came in for a second swipe and Shiro jabbed the needle into Kuro’s neck. Kuro fell to the ground screaming and writhing, Shiro stepped back and watched in pain as his twin struggled, the substance turned every vein near the spot that was jabbed black as night and it both disgusted Shiro and pained him that his brother had to suffer like that. After a minute or two, Kuro stopped moving and the black 

Disappeared, Kuro looked up to Shiro “I lost it again didn’t I? I’m sorry Shiro I…” Kuro was cut off by a tight hug and then a hard smack to the head “I don’t care, I know it's not your fault” Shiro stated sternly as Kuro rubbed his head from the smack from his twin; Shiro grabbed his brother’s shoulder and yanked him up “now get dressed brat and let’s go get some food and drinks” Shiro stated, clapping his twin on the back before exiting Kuro rubbed his neck where Shiro stabbed him “dammit all, Defias and Cael curse you all” he stated punching the wall.

~§~

Ichigo was getting changed as Kyoukai had told him to, apparently, they were going somewhere, of course, he had no idea where but they were going out and that made him happy although going out at night made a bit uneasy, he had heard terrible rumors about various murders ranging from mutilation to complete disintegration and it terrified him. Ichigo heard a knock on his door and he yelped “come in” he stated as Kyoukai walked in “did I spook ya’? You ready kid?” she asked, Ichigo nodded following her out.

Shiro and Kuro headed into Hueco Mundo Bar and Grill a back street and pretty much-hidden Bar designed for supernatural beings, of course, humans come in as well mostly Mediums and Geisers but even ones who don’t really care about the supernatural and just come to have a drink and some fun, as soon as Kuro and Shiro walk in they’re greeted by a wolf skull and horns “look at that everyone, its the twins, and what brings you here to little ol’ Hueco Mundo, hmm?” The wolf masked humanoid asked, Shiro chuckled “nice to see you too Nighthowler, and for your information, the Night Raven called and said she had a gift for me and Kuro, a special case I believe” Shiro stated, Nighthowler chuckled as her daughter brought her a cane “Horo NO that's not a toy! Now give Tyris back his cane young lady!” she yelled at her daughter who not wanting to give back the cane did so reluctantly, Tyris smacked her over the head with it before handing her some plates and a couple of glasses she took them and gave them to her mother who put them in the sink in the back “mommy Raven’s here now, should I get her drink ready?” Horo asked, her mother nodded “and make one for lil’ Ichi too, Cherry Limeade with two drops of deer blood” she stated as Horo transformed into a little girl and started making the drinks “wow Horo, how big are you now?” Kuro asked the little wolf turned human, Horo didn’t look back as she was focused on the drinks but she acknowledged his question “I’m 5’3” now mommy said I had and unusual growth spurt at my age but it’s not a bad thing she says” she stated as two hooded figures walked in, Shiro looked towards the door “hey there's our Raven cous’, sup Kyoukai, strange smellin’ critter you got there, friend of yours?” Shiro stated before looking at Kyoukai’s companion, she chuckled “nah he’s my adopted son Ichigo” she stated as she sat down next to Shiro as Horo brought Kyoukai and Ichigo’s drinks over, Kyoukai pulled Ichigo’s hood down “mom what did you do that for I was perfectly comfortable with my hood up” Ichigo said as Shiro and Kuro looked in amazement at the boys fire-orange hair “please don’t stare at my hair like its a bushfire, it makes me really uncomfortable” Ichigo stated taking a sip of hisdrink, Horo gave Ichigo a menu who started reading through it Kyoukai turned her stool to chat with Shiro “is the serum working okay I know it's rough on him, I’m working on a more powerful serum thats much less painful and or damaging; but ya’ know it will eventually stop workin’ right” she stated Shiro nodded “have you figured out how to reverse the devil’s curse on him yet?” he asked, Kyoukai shook her head “I’ve yet to figure out how to reverse my grandfather’s curse; I mean he is the King of Hell and he claimed your family centuries before the Para-hunters formed, and Shiro I believe the curse affected you in someway too but I’m not certain in what way, but take these for yourself just in case” She replied pulling out capped syringes with a dark blue liquid in them Shiro looked at them funny but took them and placed them in his bag in a pocket separate from the black filled syringes “don’t worry they’re just a form of sedation; not as bad as Bloody Murder over there” Kyoukai stated “hey I have perfect hearing ya’ know! I can hear you!” Kuro stated glaring at Kyoukai who laughed: Ichigo started choking and the red-haired woman turned to Ichigo so fast not even the two young albinos could catch sight of her, she yanked something off of the young carrot-tops neck hissing as smoke came off her hand, Ichigo’s choking stopped slowly and he fell unconscious on the table **_“GRAHH! HELLEBORE SILVER DAMMIT! GRRR! IT FUCKING BURNS!”_ ** Kyoukai screamed voice distorted, Shiro saw her hand change and fire engulf it before she threw the ashes of a, what he assumed was a Hellebore Silver Cross, necklace to the ground “you alright Raven?” Kuro asked, **_“NO I’M NOT OKAY, FUCKIN’ HELLEBORE BURNED STRAIGHT THROUGH MY HAND! GAH FUCK YOU KISUKE! I’LL MAKE SURE YOU BURN IN HELL!”_ ** Kyoukai shouted Kuro ducked as the pissed woman threw a fireball at a wall blasting threw it and the brick wall across the alleyway, Shiro and Kuro looked at the hole and then looked at their half-demon cousin who took a deep breath and then proceeded to slam a large sum of money on the counter “I’ll come fix the holes tomorrow, just get me the supplies please and thank you, should be enough to cover supplies, myself, and the twins: Shiro, Kuro, I’ll be over somewhere between midnight to 1 am, I’m leaving” she stated picking Ichigo up easily onto her back and disappearing, Horo looked at her mother tears welling up in her eyes “mommy, Raven is scary when mad” she said starting to cry, Nighthowler hugged her tightly “don’t worry sweetheart, she isn’t gonna hurt anyone” she said reassuringly “yeah don’t worry, even if Kyoukai is a big scary half blood demon princess, she has a lot of self control, so don’t worry” Shiro stated, Kuro laughed “self control my ass, she blew a freakin hole through two walls, but I suppose that's better than blasting people” he stated, Shiro glared at him “on a serious note though, we need to go get food, and preferably before midnight” Kuro stated, Shiro nodded in agreement and understanding “see ya’ later Howler” he stated waving following after his black-haired and pale twin. 

**End of Chapter One.**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Log (don't know just like how it sounds)
> 
> This is exactly what it looks like, a vampire fanfic and a male and male pairing; don't expect more than this story here, I am not a fan of male and male pairings or anything similar, there will absolutely be no sex scenes in this story at all, I am not interested in sex at all and it disgusts me, I just decided to try something new and so far it's not bad, at least it'll please a different type of audience who finds this a little more interesting than I do. Also its kind of designed around another story that I've read before if you're a fan of Ichi/Hichi vamp stories then you likely know which one I'm talking about.
> 
> Anyway here is a little log of vamps...
> 
> The Vampires
> 
> Black Bloods’- They are essentially Pure blooded vampires.  
> -They possess the ability to transform into dark-winged angels, or heir true forms  
> -Transform into beasts based upon their souls  
> -Each individual Black Blood has a special or unique ability that they are born with.
> 
> Notable characters: Ogichi Shirosaki, Kuroshio Shirosaki, Sosuke Aizen
> 
> Turned/Calicos- Calicos- mixed blooded vamps/hybrids. Turned- humans who’ve been transformed into vamps  
> -Calicos are able to be in sunlight for a short period of time.  
> -Both Calis and Turned can learn to transform into animals.
> 
> Shiro: The fucks wrong with you Princess, I would never ever be interested in King like that, you screwed up in the head  
> Ichigo: why would you do this to me?!?! What did I ever do to you??  
> Me: Did you read my Author's Log, Shiro? Ichigo? Be glad there's not gonna be any sex, just be glad, I know you saw that one fan comic I read...  
> Shiro: Oh yeah...that one...pretty good writing though  
> Ichigo: *in a corner embarrassed* why'd you have to remind me...  
> Me: It was very good writing, probably the only reason I go attempt to find it occasionally to read when I'm really bored.  
> Kyoukai: Just to clarify audience Black Moon is in no way putting down "the one story" which is Under the Rose, it is a very well written story, she is just not a fan of sex, mm'k, mm'k, Thanks for reading, leave a review, bookmark, whatever but do expect more. I promise I'll push her to write more.


End file.
